Kikutaro
Mitsunobu Kikuzawa (菊澤 光信 Kikuzawa Mitsunobu?), better known as his wrestling persona Kikutaro (菊タロー Kikutarō?) and formerly Ebessan (えべっさん Ebessan?), is a freelance Japanese professional wrestler primarily competing for Kensuke Office, Osaka Pro Wrestling and Wrestle-1. Though best known for wrestling under a mask, he also regularly works unmasked under the ring name Kikuzawa (stylized in all capital letters), representing Tokyo Gurentai. Kikuzawa has also made appearances in North America, competing in promotions such as Chikara, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) and Ring of Honor (ROH). Career In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Kaiun Tornado'' (Corkscrew moonsault) *'Signature moves' :*Corkscrew senton :*''Ebessan Cutter'' (Cutter) :*''Ebessan Splash'' (Frog splash) :*''Ebisu Otoshi'' (Samoan driver) :*''Flashing Elbow'' (Running twisting elbow drop) :*Handspring back elbow :*Kneeling side slam :*Lariat :*Moonsault :*Senton bomb :*''Shining Ebezard'' / Shining Kikuzard (Shining wizard) :*Spinning powerbomb Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' :*Open the Owarai Gate Championship (2 times) :*Open the Owarai Twin Gate Championship (1 time) with Don Fujii *'Dramatic Dream Team' :*Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (8 times) *'Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling' :*Barbed Wire Street Fight Six Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Atsushi Onita and Okumura (1), and Atsushi Onita and Exciting Yoshida (1) *'Mobius' :*El Mejor de Máscara Championship *'NOSAWA Bom-Ba-Ye' :*NGF Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) *'Osaka Pro' :*Osaka Meibutsu Sekaiichi Championship (3 times) :*Osaka Pro Wrestling Battle Royal Championship (6 times) :*Osaka Pro Wrestling Owarai Championship (1 time) *'Tokyo Gurentai' :*Tokyo Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Stalker Ichikawa *'Ultimate Superstars Action' :*USA World Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Hulk Puchihogan References External links and references * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:Stub Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate current roster Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:IWA Japan alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Nu-Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:W*ING alumni Category:1977 births Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Diamond Ring alumni Category:WRESTLE-1 alumni Category:Living people Category:1994 debuts Category:666 alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Alpha-1 Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Apache Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Asuka Project alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Big Mouth Loud alumni Category:Cho Sento Puroresu FMW alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Dradition Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team current roster Category:F1RST Wrestling alumni Category:FREEDOMS alumni Category:Freelance Wrestling alumni Category:Fukumen MANIA alumni Category:FWA Academy alumni Category:Global Pro-Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:Ice Ribbon alumni Category:Inspire Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Catch Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Japanese Women Pro-Wrestling Project alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo alumni Category:Kaiju Big Battel alumni Category:Legend The Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:M's Style - New Style System alumni Category:Mach One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Mobius alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Onita Pro alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Oudou alumni Category:OZ Academy alumni Category:Pro Wrestling El Dorado ~ The Next DOOR Project alumni Category:Pro Wrestling KAGEKI alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WAVE alumni Category:Real Quality Wrestling alumni Category:REINA X World alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ryukyu Dragon Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Saint Louis Anarchy alumni Category:Tenryu Project alumni Category:Tokyo Gurentai current roster Category:UWAI Station alumni Category:World Entertainment Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestle Association-R alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:Wrestling Marvelous Future alumni Category:Wrestling New Classic alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Bar Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni